


归途

by greenleaf69



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenleaf69/pseuds/greenleaf69
Summary: Aragorn只是一个普通的海滨小镇居民，有一天他遇见了一只精灵。
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	归途

**Author's Note:**

> 假设精灵是独自踏上西渡的船

Aragon是在一个清晨看到精灵的。  
他那时候刚结束他的晚班。在海滨镇上唯一的酒吧里当个调酒师，也可以说是酒保、服务生，怎么叫都行，毕竟他是除了老板以外唯二的员工之一（另一个和他替换，老板全年无休）。酒吧总是营业到破晓，他会在这时候下班，然后回去睡上大半个白天，等待着夜晚降临，重新回到工作。  
这是个很小的镇子，大家都认识彼此，所以很容易分辨一个外来者。尤其是这个外来者显得这样的——Aragon不知道该怎么形容，他并非什么富有才华的诗人，但他明白那是特别的，当他看到Legolas的第一眼他就明白。  
那时候他正在开门。他的房子在海边，是他祖父母留给他的，离码头非常近，他总是可以在开门的时候看到来往码头的人，但从没有人穿得那样奇怪。老天爷，那可是斗篷，就像是电视剧里面那些徘徊在森林中的猎人常穿的或是别的什么，而来人只是把自己紧紧裹在里面，只露出他分不出材质的靴子。  
“你好？”Aragon有些不确定地发问，他原本不打算出声，但他感觉对方盯着自己的时间已经远远超出礼貌的程度，“我能帮助你吗？”  
穿斗篷的人踌躇了一下，但很快还是走了过来，他仍旧带着他的兜帽，但这样近的距离已经足够Aragon看清他藏在下面的金发与湛蓝清澈的眼睛：“我想我靠错了岸。”他这样说着，声音像是唱诗班里最美好的那个，轻柔而动听，“也许并没有，我是说——我想我可能迷路了，这会儿还不能离开。”  
Aragon完全不能理解他在说什么，但这并不妨碍他对这个好看的人心生好感，况且对方看上去美好得不真实。于是他友善地提议：“为什么你不告诉我你要去哪儿？我也许知道路，或者我可以给你找张地图。”  
“不用了。”蓝眼睛微笑了起来，他的脸庞在初升的太阳下被照得像是在发光，好看得惊人，“但如果你能给我一杯水，我会非常感激。”  
“当然了。”Aragon也笑了起来，为他看到了这样美的微笑，“你可以进来歇歇，我能给你泡杯茶——”  
被招待的人恰到好处地报出了自己的名字：“Legolas。”  
“Legolas。”Aragon重复道，接上了自己的话，他在心里又念了一遍，这名字听上去不太像是英语，但也并不拗口，“进来吧，我是Aragon。”  
不知道是不是他的错觉，当他说出他的名字时，Legolas脸上的笑容似乎更加明亮了。  
“谢谢你。”来客真心说，他的蓝眼睛现在几乎是闪闪发亮了，“你待人总是很好。”

不像其他的中年单身汉，Aragon的屋子看上去整齐、干净，这是他从他的祖母那里继承过来的，他不想让这儿变得一团糟。而他从没这么感谢过自己良好的生活习惯，因为这让他不会在像今天这样突然的客人面前丢脸。  
Legolas跟在他的身后进门，好奇地打量着这儿的每一件东西与布置。Aragon招呼他坐到沙发上，并告诉他自己去厨房煮一壶茶。他拿了他最好的茶叶，清洗了他很久没有使用过的茶具——这也是他祖母留下的，然后把东西全部一起端到了客厅。  
Legolas为这个阵势吓了一跳，他立刻站了起来，想要接过什么来帮帮忙。他大概以为自己只会得到一个简单的装满水的杯子，而不是这样一整套的、像是正式的下午茶一样的东西。  
Aragon拒绝了帮忙，他把东西放到了茶几上，同时听见自己的客人温柔地、感激地说道：“这看上去真的很麻烦，很感谢你愿意为了我这么做，Aragon。”  
他叫Aragon的名字语气轻柔而熟稔，带着奇异的感情。像是已经念过千次万次，像是Aragon并非只是这个小镇的小酒保，而是什么了不起的、为人尊敬的大人物一样。  
“我还从没听到过有人用这种语气叫我的名字。”Aragon笑着说，同时把茶倒进杯子里，他很难控制住自己不在Legolas面前微笑，“Legolas，我只是给你泡了个茶，不是救了你的命。还有不，这不麻烦，我只是烧了水，然后把所有东西都放上来”  
Legolas小心翼翼地端起陶瓷的茶杯，轻轻地啜了一口，这时候Aragon才注意到他依然套着自己的斗篷帽子，他还注意到斗篷上别着一个不知道什么材质做成的绿叶的配饰，精巧又好看。  
“在我这里，你就是救了我。你甚至还拯救了世界呢。”Legolas说，脸上的表情显示出他相当享受这杯热茶，同时他越过Aragon，看向了他过来的方向，“再说了，你的家非常不错，窗外也有很好的景色，能进来歇一会我很高兴。”  
Aragon知道他在说什么。他厨房的窗户正对着后院与大海——住在海滨镇的好处之一，不用花大价钱去那些海边的度假景区：“谢谢。大海总是让人心情舒畅的。”  
“是啊。”Legolas赞同道，“它总是时刻呼唤着。”  
接着他们安静地享受了剩下的时间，等到茶杯空了的时候，Legolas站起来向他告别然后离开了。整个过程中，这位神秘的客人都没有摘下过自己的帽子，这是有点可惜，因为他没能见到那容貌的完整模样，但他理解每个人都有自己的一些习惯。  
很快Aragon就把这件事情给抛在了脑后，重新回归到他的海滨镇酒保生活中了。  
直到三天后，他再次在自己家边看到了那件熟悉的斗篷。  
那天轮到他休假，有另一位员工去上班，于是他早起买了点东西回来应付午餐与晚餐，而Legolas的再次到来是他完全没有想象过的，说实在话，要不是被洗得干干净净的茶具，他几乎都要以为那天是他不清醒时做的一个梦了。  
“嘿！Legolas！”他大声叫道，总觉得这场景有些熟悉。他用没提着袋子的那只手朝Legolas挥了挥，后者依然站在他们头一次见面的地方。在听到Aragon的招呼后，来客这次毫不犹豫地走了过来，“我还以为你走了，怎么了，你还没有找到路吗？”  
“我知道路，Aragon。”Legolas如上次一样，轻柔地叫着他的名字，“只是离我启程还需要一段时间。”  
“这样。”Aragon点点头，试图不去想到底是什么原因阻碍了Legolas的出行，他们理论上还没有熟悉到那个程度，取而代之他晃了晃手上的袋子，问，“那么要不要再去我家坐坐？我想这次我可以请你吃个午餐。”  
Legolas的笑容一下子变大了，他像是努力用礼貌克制着自己的兴奋：“我可以吗？”  
“当然了。记得吗，是我先开口邀请你的。”Aragon相当做作地叹了口气，引得Legolas一阵发笑，然后他们再一次踏入了那座小小的海景房。

鉴于马上要准备午餐，这次阿拉贡没有麻烦去拿茶具，只是简单地接了杯水递给Legolas，同时说：“你已经第二次来了，所以别拘束。”他说着，示意了一下Legolas的兜帽，毕竟他们计划共进午餐，所以Aragon觉得是时候提到这事，“你的斗篷可以取下来，会自在些，屋子里不会被太阳晒到或者别的什么。”  
Legolas明显为这个提议心动了，他的手摸上那个别着斗篷的叶子饰品，但迟迟没有拿下来，Aragon看出他仍在犹豫，立刻补充道：“如果你不想，也没关系的。”  
“不，Aragon。”Legolas摇摇头，犹豫地说，“我怕我会吓到你，你肯定从未见过像我这样的——”他想了想，还是没有说出后面的名词，干脆将句子断在这里。  
“你这样的？”Aragon怀疑地打量了一下Legolas，是在看不出他有什么问题，真要说的话，有点奇怪的是，他们现在已经没有在阳光下了，可这位神秘的客人好像仍在发着光，“我不觉得我会被你吓到。除非你要告诉我你的后脑勺上也张着一张脸。再说了，我还以为我们已经是朋友了呢。”  
听见他说朋友，那双蓝眼睛一下被点亮，清澈的眼瞳荡漾着，好像有薄薄的水雾在其中，Legolas以他先前未曾展露过的雀跃语气回复道：“我想也是，我们本就该是朋友(mellon)的*。”  
“什么？那是什么意思，m-mellon？”Aragon尝试重复了一下那个他从未听过的单词，他总感觉自己念得怪怪的，但Legolas嘴里说出来却是那么动听。  
Legolas扑哧一声，以一个过大的笑容解释道：“那就是朋友(friend)的意思，Aragon，没有冒犯的意思，但你不会念这个真的很好笑。但很遗憾，我今天不会摘下我的兜帽，如果我们还会再见面的话，我会让你看的。”  
Aragon怀疑地眯起了眼睛，但直觉告诉他放过兜帽的事情有利于他们接下来的交谈，不管怎样，他能够而且愿意尊重Legolas的任何决定。与其争辩那个，他宁可选择点可以一直维持交谈的安全话题，比如那种让自己犯傻害得面前的人笑得和傻子一样的神秘语言：“我不认识那个词到底为什么这么好笑，看在上帝的份上，我甚至没有听过那种语言。”  
Legolas的笑容忽然凝固了，他一瞬间就跳出了刚才的状态，并且连微笑也没有了，那双清澈的眼睛又像刚才一样蒙上水雾。他的神情看上去就像一朵花忽然开始枯萎，逐渐黯淡下去，方才那令人愉快的口气也不复存在：“是啊，你没有听过的。我很抱歉，那是我故乡的语言。那儿离这里太远了，你不可能听过的。”  
“不，没关系。”Aragon干巴巴地回复。这并不是个安全话题，他悲哀地想。他本该考虑到这一点的，Legolas说过他暂时离开不了，他可能其实是要回家的，没有人会不想家。再说了，他想他更喜欢的是那个笑着的Legolas。如果Legolas能一直那样朝着他笑，他不会介意自己是那个被取笑的对象的。因为，很明显，Legolas完全没有任何侮辱他的意思，那笑声中充满了喜爱，让他着迷。  
于是Aragon最终决定他要做点什么来挽回目前糟糕的气氛，要让一个道歉的人心情好起来的方法就是告诉他他没有错，于是他说：“要知道，我觉得我也应该道歉。你看，现在地球没那么大了，我们可以坐飞机去到每个角落，网上能听到所有地方的语言。我对此原本不是很热衷，我本应该多听听，然后我就能认出来了。”  
Legolas注视了他好一会儿，而Aragon感觉自己完全读不懂那双眼睛之中到底包含了多少的感情。毫无疑问，LegoLas看上去相当年轻（没过二十五，他猜），他的眼睛也如同任何不经世事的少年一样明亮干净，但偶尔，比如现在，他看着那两汪蓝色的湖泊就好像看见了被打磨过的，成千上万的岁月，那让这个年轻人显得无比衰老，让Aragon听到过每一句他不甚理解的话都如此神秘。  
而那岁月凝视着他，有笑意重新在里面聚集，动听的声音再次响起：“你总是这样吗，Aragon？”  
Aragon很乐意看到他再次展露笑容，但困惑地问：“怎样？”  
Legolas没有回答他，转而说道：“去做饭吧，Aragon，我现在特别期待我的午餐。”

Legolas没有比那天下午茶停留多太多的时间，午餐结束没多久，在简单的告别之后，没有留下任何约定，他就离开了，而那也已经是一周前的事情了。  
说实在话，这一周他每天都期盼着能够再见到那个披着斗篷的身影，大概是因为Legolas承诺了第三次他会摘下斗篷，而Aragon对此好奇的不得了。不过事与愿违，他迟迟没得到机会。  
而今天想必也不是个见面的好时机。  
自昨天起，所有的地方电视节目与广播都在重复播报着将在今夜袭击的暴风雨。现在才五点而天已经黑得和入夜没有两样。酒吧今天也不营业，不用上班的Aragon早早借了工具，回去把窗户和门全部加固了一遍。这房子毕竟有些年头了，他也不想在风雨交加的夜晚面临一扇坏掉的窗户。  
等他把工具还给了隔壁街道的邻居，抱着对方请他帮忙修理的打印机回家时，已经刮起了风，有店面的招牌被吹的哐哐作响。Aragon不会怀疑明早起来的时候街道上会一片狼藉。他快速跑回了自己的家，把门锁好。接下来的计划就容易多了，他可以随便煮点什么吃了，然后看会电视（如果天线没有被吹倒的话），修理打印机，接着洗个热水澡，最后睡上一觉。如果没有任何意外，这个暴风雨之夜就会如此度过了。  
但事情就是会发生的，特别是在你想要顺当地完成一切的时候。Aragon刚刚完成第一项计划——也就是随便煮点什么吃了，天就已经完全黑了下来，暴风雨准时登陆了这里。  
外面雷电交加，雨水倾盆而下，密集地敲击着屋顶，一刻不停，同时狂风用力地着摇动着窗户，试图侵入所有的房屋。想必海面的情况也糟糕透顶，但应该还不至于牵扯到这间海边的屋子。Aragon为自己加固窗户的行为感到庆幸，拿着吃过的碗到了洗碗槽，一边洗碗一边试图从窗户往外看，但过于密集的雨滴阻挡了他的视线，他什么也看不清。  
可不知为什么，Aragon忽然感觉自己的心被什么咚咚敲打，他没有任何心脏相关的疾病，他完全肯定，但他感觉到强烈的不适，这更像是心理上的而非生理。他总觉得像是有人在催促他做什么似的，而那感觉直直地指向窗户。  
“见鬼。”他嘟囔了一声，匆忙把还没晾干的碟子收进碗柜，然后把一切可能被风吹得到处都是的东西收进了橱柜，站定在了厨房，深深吸了一口气。  
接着他打开了窗户。  
狂风裹夹暴雨呼啸而来，Aragon的上半身几乎立刻就湿透了，他的眼睛被风吹得几乎睁不开。他把双手挡在额头前，尽力朝海边看过去，但在这样的黑暗之中，他除了远处的灯塔以外什么也看不见。直到一道闪电无声地在云层深处炸裂，在天地被照亮的那个瞬间，Aragon看见了他后院靠海不远的地方站着一个人影。第二道闪电随即伴着雷声而来，在轰鸣之中，Aragon认出了那件斗篷。  
他费力关上了窗户锁好，给自己套上两层雨衣，疯了一样冲出了家门。Aragon希望是自己看错了，白跑一趟没什么大碍，他可以很快回家洗个热水澡然后睡个觉，什么事都不会发生，但是——老天爷啊，怎么会有人在这样的暴雨中什么措施都不做就站到那个地方呢？先不说他可能会失足跌进海里，光是淋一夜的雨，后续而来的病症也会要了一些人的命。他提着手电筒绕到自家后院外面，在距离够近的情况下，这次他清楚地看见了，那里的确就站着Legolas。他大声叫道：“Legolas！”可那声音在暴雨中几不可闻，还没传出去几米就被狂风给扯碎了。  
但令人惊奇的是，Legolas像是听见了，淋着大雨的人回过头，发现了这里提着手电筒的人。然后他几乎是立刻就朝这边冲了过来，他在雨中好似没有阻碍一般，狂风与大雨似乎对他造不成任何影响，几乎是片刻之间，他就站到了Aragon的面前。  
“你不要命啦？！”他大声斥责道，脸上是Aragon以为他不会有的责备神情，“你疯了吗？你怎么能在这样的雨夜出门？”  
Aragon为此睁大了眼睛，提高声音反驳：“我吗？！我不是那个暴风雨来的时候站在海边的人。Legolas，你湿透了！”  
Legolas激怒地摇摇头，扯着Aragon往回走。等两个人都回到了Aragon的小家，并且努力关上了门的时候，他们俩都跟落汤鸡一样了，哪怕是穿了雨衣的Aragon也没有幸免于难。人类一边艰难地脱下雨衣，一边说：“你得洗个热水澡，Legolas，否则你会着凉的。浴室就在楼下，我会给你拿点你能穿的衣服。”  
“不。”Legolas生硬地拒绝道。  
Aragon不敢置信地扭头看他：“什么？”  
“我说不。”Legolas重复了自己的话，然后他终于放轻了语气，回到他平时的状态，“你应该先去洗，Aragon。”  
Aragon呼出口气，费力地把雨靴从自己脚上扯下来，同时指出：“你淋得比我久，你浑身都冰凉了，而且我不会这么容易生病，你去。”  
Legolas看了他一小会，确定Aragon心意已决而且不会松口之后，轻轻叹了一口气，解开了自己的斗篷——反正他也答应过，第三次他就会坦白。再说湿淋淋的斗篷裹在身上的确非常难受。  
Aragon为这突如其来的动作眨了眨眼，他没料到自己见到Legolas的全貌是在这种状况下。但哪怕情形如此糟糕，他还是立刻就注意到了Legolas与众不同的地方——他的客人有一对尖尖的耳朵。  
“我是个精灵。精灵不会生病，但是人类会。”Legolas简单解释说，把他的斗篷也放到了一边，自己则是拧了拧已经湿透的金色长发，然后他温柔地命令道，“Aragon，去。你只需要告诉我衣服在什么地方，我会拿给你，然后弄干我自己，也许还要借你的衣服穿穿。”  
Aragon震惊得说不出话，说真的，精灵？现在连童话故事里都不讲这个了，而他家门口竟然就活生生站着一个。他将来一定要控诉每一个说精灵善良无害的故事家，因为他面前这个在他因过于惊讶而失去语言能力的这么一小会儿就卑鄙地掌握了话语权，拿定主意要在谁去洗澡这件事情上做主。  
“衣服在楼上的卧室，就是楼梯边那一间，但是，Legolas——”  
精灵打断他的话，再次命令道：“Aragon，去。”  
人类只能屈服了。他洗了生平最快的一个热水澡，出来的时候欣慰地看到Legolas已经把他原本的衣服换了下来，精灵穿着一件Aragon自己都不记得什么时候买过的衣服，现代的款式套在精灵身上显得有点另类，但总比那身湿漉漉的好。Aragon无视了他关于借了衣服的所有感谢，催促着他立刻去洗澡。  
“我真的不会生病。”Legolas只能重复强调着这句话。  
“我没听说过任何精灵不会生病的传言。”Aragon拉扯着精灵，现在他有了足够的理由和底气，“再说了，洗个热水澡对你有什么害处呢？”  
Legolas无奈地看着他，最终还是妥协了，他轻声地说：“我总是愿意听你的话的，Aragon，就算你连我年龄的零头都还没到。”并在人类来得及提问之前闪进了浴室。  
精灵的身手真是见鬼的快。Aragon在他的观察本上又记下一笔。  
而等待精灵出来的时间，人类准备好了热茶与火炉。他注视着头发还带着湿意的精灵从浴室出来绕到沙发上坐好，拿起茶杯喝了一口，露出了他们第一次见面时喝茶的那个满足表情，确认这是个可以发言的时机，出声问道：“那么，精灵，是吧？”  
他说精灵这个单词的时候稍显得不自在，毕竟他早就过了相信圣诞老人的年龄了。  
“是的。”Legolas对此完全不在意，反而主动讲起了自己的事情。没有斗篷的精灵看上去的确放松了一点，露出全貌的他看上去年轻，美丽，发着光，而且好看得惊人，“事实上，我其实是在西渡回家的途中。海上的雾太大了，我大概是靠错了岸，我本不该这么粗心的。而且我没有拴住我的船，它不见了。”  
Aragon点点头，只明白了靠错了岸和船不见了的部分，提议道：“我明天可以去帮你问问，也许我能给你找到一艘船。这是个海滨镇，打鱼为生的人很多，我们有的是船。”  
Legolas为他的话露出了一个温暖的笑容，摇了摇头：“非常感谢你，Aragon，但是不必了，我自己造了一艘。”他说完，被Aragon吃惊的神色给逗乐了，咯咯笑了好一阵，才又补充道，“我是个精灵啊，Aragon，我能造出一艘船的。事实上我已经造好了，原本打算今晚就走，可是暴风雨太大了，看不见星星，我没法确定出海的方向。”  
“我现在相信精灵是神话里的生物了。”Aragon干巴巴地说，随后他眨眨眼，注意到了精灵话中的含义：“所以你一开始是没有打算告诉我你是个精灵的，因为如果你今晚真的走了，我们就不会再见面了。”  
“总是这么敏锐啊？”Legolas调笑道，“我还以为你们现在已经不相信精灵的存在了呢。”  
我的确不。Aragon心想，倘若不是他今天亲眼所见，任何人说起，他都只会当对方在胡说八道。  
“所以，你什么时候——等一下，这么大的暴风雨，你的船没事吧？”  
“它会没事的，那是精灵的船，我有魔法的。”Legolas跟他保证，同时也回答了那个只说到了一半的问题，“暴风雨半夜就会停下来。等启明星一出来，我就走。”  
Aragon对于精灵这样着急着离开有些失落，但他已经不是会因为不合心意就大哭大闹的小孩儿了，成年人应该对精灵的行为表示理解：“当然了，你都在这里耽误了快半个月了，我看你们精灵也没有电话。迟迟得不到你的消息，你家里一定很担心。”  
精灵惊讶地瞪了他一眼，然后抛弃了所有的礼貌和矜持哈哈大笑起来。人类被吓了一小跳，只能呆呆地坐着，实在想不通自己又有哪里说成了笑话，Legolas笑得比上次他别扭地念着那个单词还要过分。  
“我的亲人不会为了迟迟看不到我而担心。再说我已经迟了够久了。”等Legolas稍微平静下来，就跟Aragon解释，他的语气里含着对人类无限的纵容，听上去就好像他愿意听Aragon讲上一天的蠢话，然后一句一句地教他正确的答案，“我一直陪伴着我的一个朋友，直到他去世我才启程。那时候我的族人已经离开很久了，所以我才会孤身上路。”  
“噢、噢。”对于引出这个话题Aragon显得有点不安，显然，无论何时你让人，或者精灵，想起了亡故的朋友都不是什么好事，“我很遗憾。”  
“不，没什么可遗憾的。”Legolas温柔地说，笑容依然留在脸上，他的双眼又变成了湖泊的模样，带着跨越过不知道多久的回忆与怀念，“他是个人类，人类总是会被时间带走的。再说他活了很久，没有受到过病痛或是别的折磨。”  
那么是个善终。Aragon想。他不打算继续在这个话题上纠缠下去，就算他再好奇。因为即使Legolas看上去像是完全接受了这个结果，也不代表精灵不会为此而感到悲伤。有感情的生物都会为了朋友的离开而悲伤的。安全话题，Aragon再次提醒自己。  
“那么——所以，那天那个奇怪的发音是精灵语啦？”在看到Legolas点头，显然已经把注意力放到新的话题上后，人类偷偷松了口气，“你能再念一次给我听吗，就是朋友那个词。”  
“Mellon。”Legolas配合地念道。  
“Mellon。”Aragon这次听得很仔细，他正确地念了出来，得到Legolas肯定的点头之后，他又重复了几遍，直到他认为自己记住了这个词语，“那么你的名字也是精灵语了，Legolas，是什么意思？”  
“绿叶。”Legolas告诉他，“我出生在森林。”  
但精灵瞧上去高贵，脱尘，像是故事中为人开导、受人尊敬的智者，全然不像只是整片森林中的某一片叶子。可当他微笑，他就如同绿叶一般平易近人，温柔得过分。  
Aragon真诚道：“很般配你，我没有去过森林，不过我想你的一定非常美丽。”  
“它的确很美。”，Legolas说，然后精灵眨眨眼，俏皮道，“顺便一提，你的名字在精灵语里是Estel。”  
“Estel。”人类惊奇地眨眨眼，重复了一遍自己的名字，精灵看上去更欢快了。人类接着也为这个听上去相当不错的精灵语名字露出了一个满足的笑容。屋子里的吊钟不合时宜地报起时来，Aragon注意到时间已经很晚了：“你需要休息吗？如果你想，你可以去楼上睡一会，毕竟你很早就要出发了，在海上可得保证自己足够有精神。”  
“没关系。我不需要这么多休息。”Legolas说，他歪歪头示意了自己的尖耳朵，再次表明自己精灵的身份，“况且和你聊天很愉快。”  
人类于是不再坚持。他们又随意聊了一会儿。这次轮到Aragon讲了一下镇子上的事情，他自己感觉讲得没太多，也并不有趣。因为这毕竟只是个普通的海边小镇，除了一年四季都弥漫的海水的味道和过多的海产之外，和别的小镇没有任何不同。但精灵听的津津有味，就好像他从未生活在这样的社会之中。Aragon忍不住偷偷想着精灵到底在海上漂泊了多久，因为他看上去对自己提到的一切用电的东西都一无所知。  
而当他讲到邻居的时候，他忽然想起了那个待维修的打印机，于是他突发奇想，有了一个绝妙的主意：“Legolas，我们能一起照张相吗？”  
精灵困惑地看着他：“什么是照相？”  
“就是把人照成照片。”Aragon从茶几下面的抽屉里拿出一张他过去拍的大海，递给Legolas看，后者发出了惊叹：“我从没见过这么逼真的画！”  
“那不是画，那是照片——好吧，就是很真实的画。”Aragon在精灵更加迷惑的眼神中放弃了解释，走到一边的柜子里拿出他的相机晃了晃，“这是照相用的相机。我不知道精灵能不能被照下来，但我们可以试试，然后我会修好那个打印机，这样你离开的时候，就可以带着一张我们俩的照片走了。”  
Legolas看上去大约有四分之三都没有听懂，但他明白最后一句，那就是说他可以带着一张他和Aragon的非常逼真的画走，而他完全愿意。于是他顺从地坐在那里看着Aragon摆弄了半天那个黑乎乎的，瞧上去挺重的东西，然后冲到了他身边坐好，跟他说：“看着镜头。”  
Legolas想问什么是镜头，但当他扭头看着的Aragon时候，那个黑乎乎的东西忽然闪了一下，他条件反射地绷紧了身体，戒备地盯着那个“相机”，直到Aragon笑着拍拍他的手臂让他放松，说：“没关系的，那是闪光灯，照相就是要这样的。”  
人类走过去拿来相机，把那个小小的屏幕指给Legolas看，精灵看到那副画定格在他扭头看向Aragon的想要问问题的那个瞬间。  
Aragon只是打算给精灵瞧瞧效果，等精灵看清楚了之后他就打算把相机又放回去：“看来能照到你，这就没问题了，但你这张没看镜头，我们再来一次。”然后他又嘟囔了一句，“虽然你看上去好像在发光。”  
Legolas阻止了他，精灵用着照片里相同的眼神看着人类，轻声而柔软地告诉他：“这个就很好，就要这个吧。”  
Aragon愣了一小会儿，实在想不出怎么拒绝这样的Legolas，于是他选择去修理那个打印机。这东西坏得不严重，只是有个地方卡住了，对Aragon来说不成问题。于是在暴风雨停下的时候，Legolas如愿以偿地得到了一张他和Aragon的照片。那张纸上，Aragon望着画外，看上去没有任何拯救世界之类的重任要承担，只是单纯的快乐着，而自己侧头看着人类，就像是看着一个世界上最美好的梦。  
“谢谢你，Aragon，我真的非常喜欢这个。”精灵真诚地说，“还有，精灵的确是会发光的。”

当天际开始泛白，启明星挂上了天空的时候。Legolas换回了自己的衣服——很奇怪，同时晾上的Aragon的衣服还全是湿的，可精灵的已经完全干了。Aragon一直送他到了昨夜他找到Legolas的地方附近的海岸，他看见海面上漂泊着一只小船，没有帆也没有桨，大约精灵并不需要这些。魔法，他确实记得Legolas说过这个词。  
他看着精灵将照片小心翼翼地贴身收好，转身走了几步。在踏上小船之前，精灵稍微犹豫了一下，然后回身看着他，有点不确定地问：“我能够再请求你一件事情吗，Aragon？”  
Aragon没有任何迟疑地点点头。  
“你能吻一下我的额头吗？”Legolas带着一点小小的期盼问道，“我的朋友总是这样送别他的亲人，但是精灵没有这个习俗，所以他从不这样对我。我一直很好奇那是什么感觉。”  
直觉告诉他精灵说的是那个他陪伴到最后的人类朋友，但Aragon没有发表任何评价。人类走上前，轻柔地握住Legolas的肩膀，然后闭上眼睛，带着他有过的最虔诚的祝福，轻轻亲吻了精灵的额头，然后他允许自己轻轻拥抱了一下自己的朋友。  
Legolas仍闭着眼睛，但他感觉到了人类的动作，并回抱住了Aragon。等他们松开对方之后，精灵感叹道：“这可真不错，我早该让他也这样送别我。”  
接着Legolas后退了两步，轻巧地跳上了船。精灵抬头看了一会启明星的方向，回头对人类微笑，用精灵语说：“我很感激我这次靠错岸了。能见到你我真的非常、非常高兴。考虑到我曾送别过你，现在的情况十分公平。”人类迷惑而着迷地听着他完全不懂的语言，期待着精灵稍后会解释，但Legolas只是自顾自地接着说了下去，“我过去总觉得我不是真的想要西渡，因为我总是愿意陪在我的所有朋友身边。而现在我明白了，我的躯体的确将要踏上归途，但我的心早已到达了归处。你总是这样指引着我，Estel。”  
人类只听懂了朋友和自己的名字，精灵又完全没有想要翻译的意思，他只能猜测那些都是告别的话，于是最后他选择简单地说：“能见到你真的很高兴，Legolas。再见。”  
“我会永远珍惜这一切。”Legolas换回他们都听得懂的语言，拍了拍自己放着照片的地方，然后他学着人类说，“再见，Aragon。”  
Aragon目送着Legolas远去，他看着朝阳的光芒逐渐包裹了精灵的身体，那艘小船正驶向海与天交接的地方，而太阳正在那里升起。他知道很快他就会什么都看不清了，因为日光会变得太强，让他的视线一片模糊，也因为他的泪水不断从眼眶中涌出，像是永远都停不下来。  
我会记得的，Aragon想。他会记得这一切。人类的记忆也许不会像精灵那么好，但他会在心底记下这一切。也许偶尔他的记忆会模糊，但每当他看到那张照片，他都会把每一个细节回忆起。长长的金发，湛蓝的、清澈的眼睛，动听的声音，轻柔的语气，微笑、微笑、大笑——很多很多的笑容。他过去没去过森林，但他将来会去的。他会看看森林的绿叶究竟是什么样子，是不是真的像精灵一样，在风中用温柔的声音跟他说话，那时候他同样会回忆起这一切，想起昨夜的暴风雨与今日宁静的清晨，他站在海边看着精灵离开，就像是看着世界上最美好的梦。  
而这的确是世界上最美好的梦。


End file.
